


Damn it, I miss you.

by lydiashuman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiashuman/pseuds/lydiashuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles decides to go to Allison’s grave. Later, Lydia finds him there and comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn it, I miss you.

**Author's Note:**

> It actually kinda focus more on Stiles and Allison's relationship. But there's plenty of Stiles/Lydia too.

It had been one month since that day. And everytime Stiles closed his eyes, all he could imagine was the sword blade going trough her body, followed by Lydia’s scream.

There wasn’t one night that he could sleep well. He would always dream about Allison. About Lydia screaming her name, and crying on his shoulder. Or even worse, he would dream of everybody blaming him for her death.

He still couldn’t look Scott or Lydia in the eyes, even though they’ve already told him a million times that it wasn’t his fault. And maybe it wasn’t, since he and the Nogitsune weren’t on the same body that time. But, that thing was wearing HIS face. He knew that his friends wouldn’t forget that, even if they wanted to.

He got up from bed and decided to visit her grave. Even after a month, he hadn’t gone there not even once. He couldn’t find the courage to do it.

He took his keys, told his dad he was going to take a walk, and ran to his jeep. He decided to stop by a flower shop, and bought her favorites, white roses. He drove for more 15 minutes or so, and finally stopped at the cemitery.

He got off from the jeep and walked to her grave. Tears started to fall all over his face when he got there. Right below her birth and death dates, was written:

“Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-même.”

Probably a lot of people would think that putting that quote on her gravestone is nonsense, but they didn’t know her. They didn’t know how Allison was brave enough to fight her own family code and create a new one.

Stiles knelt in front of her resting place and put the flowers next to the others that were already there.

“Well, hey Ally. I’m sorry I didn’t come here earlier. I just… I couldn’t. I still have nightmares about that night, and I know that I’m weak for not fighting them, but maybe I don’t want to. Maybe I want to feel guilt, even though everyone keeps telling me that it wasn’t my fault. I don’t know why, but maybe, I prefer to feel guilt than nothing at all.

Damn it, I miss you. I miss your laugh, your smile, even the angry faces you’d make at me when I’d joke in an inappropriate situation. I even miss those months when you and Scott made me your contact line, and I had to look at him and say “I love you” and we would both laugh because everybody at the school hall would look at us right away…”

Lydia woke up and decided to visit her. She had this hollow feeling on her chest and she knew that only Allison could fill it.

Well, in fact, Stiles could do it too, but he wasn’t talking to Lydia for the past weeks, so she decided to go to her grave.

When she finally got to the cemitery, she noticed a familiar jeep parked on the road. She entered the cemitery, and when she was just a few meters away from her grave, she saw him.

He was knelt in front of her grave, with his hand caressing the cold stone, and he was talking nonstopping, like he used to do before everything happened. Also, he was smiling. There were tears on his eyes, but they were mixed with a genuine smile and Lydia couldn’t help herself but to smile at it. She missed that smile so much that it hurted.

She started walking silently, afraid that, if he noticed her he would get up and leave, like he had been doing since Allison’s funeral. But he didn’t.

She approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped in fright, but smiled when saw that it was Lydia.

“Can I stay here with you?” she asked.

“Yeah, sure.” He wiped some tears and smiled to her.

She smiled back and knelt by his side, putting the flowers she had bought next to the ones he had put there earlier.

“So… How are you doing?”

“Bad, to be honest. I gets worse everytime I see you guys.”

“Stiles, we’ve already told you…”

“I know. Trust me, I know. I know it wasn’t me, but that thing was wearing MY FACE when everything happened. The last memory she had about me before dying was a possessed face making a japanese demon drive a sword blade through her. Also, I fainted and made you stop, so you couldn’t be with her. Lydia, I didn’t allow you to say goodbye to her, and I’m so so sorry about it. I can’t look at you without thinking about it, and it hurts so much.”

She hugged him close, tears soaking his shirt, and she felt some of his tears fall on her skin as well, but she didn’t complain. On the contrary, she looked up at him, and encouraged him to keep talking.

“I’m sorry I pushed myself away from you guys. I know I wasn’t the only one suffering her loss. I know that I’m a shitty friend, because you and Scott needed me, as much as I needed you. But please, try to understand. I needed some time alone.”

“I understand you Stiles, I really do. In fact, I wish I was strong enough to stay alone. But I wasn’t, so I had to abet myself on Scott, Kira, and even on Malia. But, I’m gonna tell you something: they helped me. They really helped. Even if it was just to sit together and cry, but it all helped. You shouldn’t be alone.”

Stiles looked at her and brushed a tear away from her cheek.

“By the way, what made you come here after all this time? I mean, I come here almost everyday and I’ve never seen you here before.”

“Well, I don’t really know. I just woke up thinking about how much I miss her and how much I wanted to talk to her, so I decided to come here.” He gave her a little smile.

“I know what it is like. In fact, I went here today for this same reason. So, were you talking to her? Did I interrupt something?” They were now sitting side by side in front of her grave, and Lydia had her head rested on Stiles shoulder, while their hands were together, with fingers interlocked.

“No, you didn’t. In fact, I was laughing about the fact that now she wouldn’t be here to help me make you fall for me.” He sat straight and blushed as soon as the words came out of his mouth.

Lydia gave a little laugh to him, and, next, a little peck on his lips, what made him blush even more.

“You silly, I’ve already fallen for you.” He looked at her in awe and smiled. She put her head in his shoulder again, and they started telling old time stories that they both shared with Allison, and they stayed like that for hours, untill the Sheriff called Stiles for a family lunch.

“Do you… Hm… Do you wanna come?” he asked Lydia.

She smiled and took his hand, as they walked to his jeep “Of course I want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought about it. I love to read comments!  
> Also, find me on tumblr at lydiashuman :3


End file.
